Hi, Dad!
by Rowe3
Summary: A surprising secret comes to light. Just a little bit of fluff and silliness.


Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, like y'all didn't know. :) I'm just borrowing them for a little bit.  
  
Author's note: This story was inspired by challenge #393 at Heliopolis. Firedancer wrote, "Here's my challenge. Write a story where Daniel figures out that he is Jack's son." It's not an answer to the challenge. It's just me having a little bit of fun with the canon ages as they existed when I first wrote it four years ago. (It took me that long to work up the courage to post it). It's set during late season three or early season four.  
  
Hi, Dad!  
  
The truth about Daniel's parentage has just been revealed. Everyone is in shock.  
  
Sam: But, sir, how can it be? You're only 43.  
  
Jack: 43?  
  
Sam: Yes. Remember Argos? You said you told Kynthia you were forty. That was three years ago, so you would now be 43.  
  
Jack: I told her that as a way of explaining. I was trying to impress upon her how much older we are than the Argosians. 40 seemed like a good number to use.  
  
Daniel: Jack Benny was 39. Perpetually. Even when he was older than dirt, like...  
  
Jack glares at Daniel. Daniel cringes. Carter looks confused.  
  
Carter (disappointed): Oh, you said you were 40.  
  
Jack: Well, I was 47. Are you going to argue with your commanding officer, Major?  
  
Sam: No, sir.  
  
Daniel (smiling): You know Sam, just because there's snow on the roof, that doesn't mean there isn't fire in the furnace.  
  
Jack and Sam both shoot him a dirty look.  
  
Daniel (backtracking): Or so they say.  
  
Jack: Still, Daniel is 35. I mean, how can I possibly be his father? I would have been only 15. Oh, well, it's physically possible. I did, uh, get an early start, but...  
  
Daniel (puzzled): 35?  
  
Jack: Yeah, remember our blast to the past? 1969? You told me you were four and a half.  
  
Daniel: Jack, why would I say I was four and a half? I mean, think about it. My birthday is in July, not February.  
  
Jack: But that's what you said! Remember, I was talking about that Corvette and...  
  
Daniel (suddenly remembers): Oh. Jack, I was just giving you a hard time.  
  
Jack: You were? Why?  
  
Daniel: Why? Because you're as bad as I am! You talk about me and my artifacts...  
  
Jack: Rocks.  
  
Daniel: Artifacts. Just get you around old cars, sheesh!  
  
Jack: Classic cars. You're not 35?  
  
Jack: Didn't you ever read my personnel file? I am on your team.  
  
Jack: Well, yeah, it's just that I didn't pay attention to the dates. They aren't that important, really. (Pauses) You mean I left a baby back on Abydos?  
  
Daniel: Jack, I was 26, hardly a baby.  
  
Jack: Hah! You still get carded.  
  
Daniel: I do not!  
  
Jack: Do too!  
  
Daniel: Do not!  
  
Jack: Do too!  
  
Daniel: Do not!  
  
Jack: Daniel, we've been to bars together, remember? I know for a fact that you get carded.  
  
Daniel: Well, maybe, sometimes.  
  
Jack (mutters to self): More than sometimes.  
  
Daniel: Jaaaack!!!  
  
Jack (sighing): All right. So now what do we do?  
  
Daniel: Well, I could call you Dad.  
  
Jack: Or not.  
  
Daniel: Or not. Mother Hen would be more appropriate.  
  
Jack: Daniel!  
  
Daniel: Oh, come on, Jack! The only way you could possibly get more protective is if you locked me in a tower like Rapunzel.  
  
Jack: Don't tempt me!  
  
Hammond (who has been silently taking all this in): How likely is it that this news will affect the way SG-1 operates?  
  
Sam: Permission to speak freely, sir?  
  
Hammond: Granted, Major.  
  
Sam: Sir, we've become a family in the past three years, especially Daniel and the Colonel. They've had a father and son relationship even before they knew they were actually father and son. I don't see this adversely affecting our team. I realize military regulations would preclude them being on the same team, but, with all due respect, sir, it would be a pity to break up SG-1, especially since there really won't be a change in the team dynamics.  
  
Teal'c: I agree with Major Carter. The relationship already exists. This simply adds a physical bond to the spiritual and emotional ones that Daniel Jackson and Colonel O'Neill already share. This news will not affect the nature of our team.  
  
Hammond: I have no intention of breaking up my best team. The regulations prevent fraternization, but I'm not sure being related counts as fraternization. Besides, given the secret nature of our work, I really can't see this being openly challenged, so it's up to my discretion. If this will not adversely affect SG-1's performance, then I see no reason why they cannot serve on the same team. (He addresses Jack and Daniel). Be assured, gentleman, if it does, I won't hesitate to reassign Dr. Jackson to another team.  
  
Jack: I assure you, sir, I will continue to put the mission first.  
  
Daniel: Me, too.  
  
Jack: Since when?  
  
Daniel: What do you mean, since when?  
  
Jack: Get you around a nice archaeological site and you are gone, bye bye, off in space, sayonara, au revoir...  
  
Daniel: Jack, you're babbling.  
  
Jack: I am not babbling.  
  
Daniel: Yes, you are!  
  
Jack: Am not!  
  
Daniel: Are too!  
  
Jack: Am not!  
  
Daniel: Are too!  
  
Hammond (interrupting, to Teal'c's and Sam's great relief): Very well, SG- 1. You are dismissed.  
  
Hammond watches Jack and Daniel as they leave, continuing their "discussion". He sighs heavily. Of course, he'll have to keep them on the same team. Who else could stand them? He smiles to himself. Still, how appropriate it is that Daniel's last name is Jackson. How appropriate indeed! 


End file.
